Memories
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: Jeff Hardy/? You might be surprised.
1. Chapter 1

Jeff clutched the red DVD case in his hands tightly as he slipped unseen through the throngs of people that had gathered at Matt's house for the wedding reception. Seeing as how everyone was getting drunk and wishing Matt and Chris well in their wedded bliss he figured it was the best time to relieve some the frustration that had been building up inside of him. Of course the optimum time would have tomorrow when Matt and Chris left for their honeymoon, but the more he just stood there in the livingroom watching his brother get pawed by his husband the more he wanted to do some pawing of his own. He reached the end of the basement and pulled a key on a chain from his pocket; unlocking the door quickly then shutting and locking it again. Silence enveloped him and he leaned against the door, taking deep breath after deep breath to calm his jangling nerves.

Shakily he started over to the DVD player that sat next to ceiling to floor and wall to wall screen. Matt's secrete theater had been sound proofed so he didn't have to worry about any sound carrying and alerting anyone that happened to wander down into the basement for any reason. Jeff counted three seats and dropped down in the fifth one; remembering how he had stumbled onto the theater in the first place—it was also how he found out about Matt and Chris.

_He had come to let Lucas out and was surprised to find Matt's car sitting in the garage. It didn't appear to have been there long, the hood was still hot and the fan belt was still running. With a shrug of his shoulders he let himself into the house and called out Matt's name. There was no answer but the door to the basement was open so he jogged down the stairs, expecting to see Matt putting his laundry in the washer but didn't see him. A noise from the other end of the basement drew his attention and he started over, smiling when he seen Lucas scratching at a door that he couldn't remember seeing before. The door was cracked slightly and he pushed against wood door; opening it wider so he could peer in._

_His eyes grew wide and he stopped dead in his tracks when he seen Matt sitting in one of the chairs and Chris sitting in his lap; bare chested and his head thrown back as he moaned and bounced while Matt growled and ran his hands up over the glistening skin of his chest. His surprised gasp didn't even seem to register with them and he backed out of the room quickly then turned on his heel and darted up the stairs; forgetting to shut the door._

Jeff shook his head and turned his attention back to the DVD that was sitting on the main menu and he flipped down to the chapter selection looking for one of the Piper's Pit segments. He found the one that he normally used and pressed play; setting the volume low enough so that he could hear Rod's voice but it wasn't loud enough to distinguish the actual words. As he watched the man move around on the screen he zoned out and pulled up another—more pleasing—memory.

_He, Matt and Chris had just shown up to the WrestleMania after party and when he turned to say something to Matt he seen that Matt and Chris had wandered off on their own. Jeff crinkled his nose as he pictured them in a dark corner trying to suck each other's faces off. With a shoulder shrug he wandered through the crowd, nodding to some of the guys as he pasted and stopping to talk to Mark and Glenn for a moment before making his way over to the refreshment table. Punch and de-labeled beers sat on the long table and with a grin he poured himself a cup of punch figuring that he'd end up being the DD for his brother and his lover. He leaned against the table and watched as Chris playfully taunted Piper, Steamboat, Snuka and Flair, Matt standing a little ways back watching with a smirk._

_Piper raised his fist and shook it at the blonde Canadian and stalked off, his lips twisted into a frown. He drew nearer to the table and Jeff noticed that his lips were rather full and soft looking._

With a groan Jeff closed his eyes and rubbed himself through his jeans; arching his hips and pressing himself harder against his palm.

_Rod had changed into some jeans and a black 'Hot Rod' shirt; a completely normal and laid back look for The Rowdy One, yet for some reason it quickened Jeff's pulse and made his breath catch in his throat. Rod drew even closer to the table and Jeff discretely flicked his eyes over the Hall of Famer; licking some punch from his lips and chewing the bottom one slightly. He'd never really noticed Rod that way before so for it to happen now was kind of a shock to him, but Jeff couldn't deny that for his age he was still a good looking man._

"_Hey Rainbow." Piper greeted with a head nod as he picked up one of the beers and took a long swig._

"_Rod."_

_Jeff's voice had been barely above a whisper but if it seemed out of place to Piper he didn't show it. They stood there for a while, Jeff sneaking looks at the man next to him and wondering why he was suddenly thinking about his lips and about how they might taste. Jeff turned to refill his glass for the third time when he noticed that Rod had moved away from the table. An odd sense of lost filled him and he shook his head; watching as various guys hooked up with the divas and each other. Soon the dance floor was full of swaying couples, 99% of them so trashed that they didn't know whom they were dancing with. Jeff drained his cup and sat it down; intending on going out to sit in the cool air; the rented ball room was boiling and he tapped Matt on the shoulder on his way out._

_Without looking up Matt waved at him, his lips plastered to Chris's and not caring that it was getting all caught on tape by Mike and Adam while Glenn watched with a smirk. With a head shake Jeff disappeared outside through a side exit and took a breath of cool air as he leaned up against the brickworked side. He heard a scuffing noise and peered in down the small alleyway; pursing his lips as a shadow pitched towards him. He opened his mouth to scare away what he thought was a vagrant but stopped when the person moved under the faint yellow glow of the one lonely street lamp._

"_Rod? You ok man?" Jeff asked as he moved over and helped steady the older man._

"_Am I ok? AM I OK? Of course I'm ok, I'm the ole Hot Rod, I've been drinkin' and doin this before you were an itch in yer daddy's ball sack." He hiccupped as he turned to face Jeff._

_His beer fragranced breath bathed Jeff's face and his nose scrunched up as he pulled away a little bit. Rod grinned and ran his eyes over Jeff, licking his lips as he came closer; forcing Jeff to back up into the wall._

"_Well now, seems yer brother likes it up the tail pipe, do you swing on the same vine he does?" He questioned as his hand traveled down the front of Jeff's shirt._

"_R-rod I think you're drunk and you don't know what you're saying." Jeff stuttered as he tried to push the older man away._

Jeff brought his other hand into play and lightly trailed it over his chest, imaging a different—larger pair of hands ghosting across his stomach and stopping at the button on his pants.

"_Naw, I know what I'm saying. I don't think you get it." His hand tugged on the waist band of Jeff's pants, popping the button free and busting the zipper as he forced his hand down the front. "Yer just like yer brother ain'tcha kid."_

_Rod's hand gripped him hard and Jeff gasped, wiggling against the mason work to be let go but not making much headway. Then to his embarrassment he felt himself starting to twitch to life as Rod groped him roughly._

"_Just as I thought. They say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, guess yer daddy liked it that way too huh?"_

_Jeff's face colored as he arched off the wall with a whimper, pushing himself deeper into Rod's rough hand. _

"_I betcha ya even join in with yer brother and his twinkle toed fairy dontcha?"_

_Jeff's body had gone on auto pilot and pressed into Rod as hard as he could; not caring what was coming out of his mouth. Rod's voice was white noise as his hand gripped and tugged on him, scraping away skin and making Jeff whimper in pained pleasure as he threw his head back against the bricks and howled._

Jeff ran his nails over his aching length, leaving small blood coverd scratches. He bit his lip and started a rough hard pace, trying to concentrate on the low sound of Rod's voice from the DVD but zoning out like he had that night in the alleyway. He arched away from the chair and came with a hoarse cry, covering his hand and the front of his pants. He sagged back against the chair and tried to focus on the DVD but the images were blurry and his heart was racing triple time in him chest. With a growl he got up from the chair and cleaned up the best he could, turning the DVD off and storming from the room; the rest of the encounter playing clearing in his minds eye.

_He could feel his climax coming and he pushed even harder against Rod, begging him with incoherent words to push him over the ravine. With one last hard tug he felt his seed explode from his body, soaking the inside of his pants and covering Rod's hand. The older man pulled his hand out and stared at the cream covered digits and odd glint to his hazel eyes._

"_I always knew you new boys were sick puppies." He grimaced and wiped his hand on the front of Jeff's shirt. _

"_I-I-I…y-y-you…" Jeff stuttered as Rod backed away and laughed at him._

"_What boy?"_

"_You were the one touching me." Jeff finally got out, his eyes hardening at the legend._

"_That might be you didn't see me getting all hot and bothered did ya? Nope! I wasn't the one arching like a little girl while getting stroked off…"_

_Rod turned around and ducked back inside the exit door, leaving Jeff standing out there chewing his lip as he tried to sort things out in his head. Eventually he just sank down against the dirty ground and hid his head in his arms, sobbing over something that he didn't even understand._

Jeff strode up the stairs, growling and working his way back through the guests. Matt and Chris were nowhere to be found so he just left, taking a moment to stand out in the warm summer's air and watch the stars twinkling in the black velvet sky as tears trickled down his cheeks and wet his shirt like they had so long ago. And just like then he had no idea what he was crying for.


	2. Chapter 2

He sat in his favorite chair staring at the tv as the Rainbow haired distraction flew around the ring; his face set in determination and his eyes glittering. With a growl that was barely heard by his own ears Rod swirled what little bit of beer that was left around the can; his lips pursed in a confused pout. Since the after party for WrestleMania he'd hid himself away; only doing what absolutely needed to be done, thoughts of what had happened between him and the youngest Hardy fogging his mind until he felt like screaming and yanking his hair out by the roots. SmackDown broke for the asinine commercials they played; followed by the bumpers of matches weeks ago yet he didn't move—didn't take his eyes away from the screen, it was almost as if he could still see the bright purple and blue haired young man, his green eyes glittering in the thousands of lights that lit the arena and flashed from the cameras.

The commercial ended and Rod felt his mouth dry up when they showed the young man on his back, his opponent struggling to pin him with a school boy; his groin pressed up against Jeff's rear. Rod closed his eyes and forced himself to forget the feel of his lithe body pressed against his chest as his large calloused hand wrung sighs and moans from his pretty pale lips. He had felt the trembling of Jeff's velvet on steel hardness and knew it wasn't going to be long before Jeff erupted. And he was right, with a cry that sounded like something an angel would utter the bright haired enchanter had arched his back and released in his hand; his whole body shuddering from the intensity. Rod's breathing quickened as he pictured the heavy lidded gaze Jeff had leveled on him and it took him a couple moments to realize that he had just jerked himself to a memory; and a memory more than likely the kid never even thought of.

With a disgusted grunt he wiped his hand on his shirt; much like he had done that night to Jeff. The match was over—had been over for quite some time but Rod had been too lost to his recollection of the feelings that were dancing over his body as he pictured the young enigma in all his glory; naked for his eyes only—even he had never seen him that way. He screwed his eyes shut and tried to will other thoughts; images of the many buxom women he had wiled away the time with over the years but none were more than hazy blurs set against smoky hotel rooms. Yet the kids' haunting green eyes were sharp in his minds eye; changing from molten emerald to shards of glass ready to cut deep and leave him bleeding.

"The kid must hate me, not that I blame him any." He murmured as he got up and moved around his living room; his eyes touching on everything in the room from pictures to pieces of nonsense that he'd picked up over the years because it reminded him that he had done something with his life—became something even though the world had seemed to be against him. Yet there was one picture missing, one picture that many people had displayed on their mantels or end tables—a picture that even the eldest Hardy had. His wedding picture. He'd never found that one person that made his heart beat fast or his breath catch in his throat and he probably never would now; he was an old codger, way past his prime for someone as young as Hardy.

_Besides I done insulted his daddy, his brother and his sissy footed brother-in-law. You had your chance there Hot Rod, 'member ole Bob Orton? Yea I thought so, ya blew that what makes you think you'll won't blow this. There is no this, there's nothing there, the young pup is nothing more than a banana gobbling cock fairy. _Rod balled his fist and slammed it against the wall, rattling the pictures and sending them askew as his mind wandered back to the night in the alley. _But then you're no better yourself, you liked it—admit that you'd let that little purdy lipped boy take you and show you what he can do. _"Dammit git yourself together Rod." He picked up another beer and tossed it back, not caring that most of it spilled out from his mouth and soaked the shirt he had on. All that mattered was that he chased the bright eyed, multicolor topped demon from his mind.

The night rolled on and Rod found himself watching the replay of SmackDown; rolling his eyes as Jericho paraded around the ring with Wight following behind him like a love sick puppy.

"Wonder what his life partner thinks of that. " Rod grumbled, "Bet all three of them take turns catching and throwing." The thought brought up a nasty image and Rod doubled over in the chair; coughing everything up that he had drank.

After his retching fit had passed he groaned and sat back in his chair; mopping his face cussing himself for letting himself get so out of control of his feelings and emotions. He'd never let himself get that bad, even when he'd ran from home and did anything and everything he could to survive he'd never let his defenses fall. Mentally he growled, blaming the younger man, hurling insult after insult at him but deep down he knew that it was his fault. Jeff hadn't pushed him away. In fact if Rod had stayed they probably would have ended up at the hotel together; exploring one another's bodies leisurely, finding spots that brought out moans and whimpers. However the ghost of feelings long past had resurfaced and he pushed away; his chest tightening as he placed Bob's face over the fresh faced youth in front of him.

His eyes slid closed as Jeff's music poured from the tv speakers; Jeff and Bob's faces swirling behind his lids and closing in on him until he couldn't breathe. With a gasp his eyes flew open and he stared at the screen; his eyes locking with the intense green eyed gaze that was staring down the camera as he growled into the mic. Once more his eyes drifted closed only this time they didn't rise; images of Jeff wandering through his subconscious and making the edges of his lips quirk up in a contented smile.


End file.
